


Delicate

by maybekatdidit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint gets hurt, M/M, Natshas Birthday, PTSD, Poor Tony, Tony Needs a Hug, concerned steve, pool incident, sam gets the wing knocked out of him, thor is sad now, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Hope you like it





	1. Blind Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it

The Avengers had a very mischievous member on their team. Clint Barton. When Bucky, and Sam moved in to join the good fight, Clint pranked them as soon as he got a good jump, the team all warmed up to him except for the distant, yet charming, Tony Stark. The last month had been hell for him, he'd been going to meetings with Pepper trying to help her out some more and not just feel like he'd been sitting on his ass. 

When he wasn't at a meeting he retreated to the lab avoiding as much sleep as he could before he passed out on his desk and JARVIS informed Rogers who became slightly more close to Stark than the others and he brought his overworked friend to bed. Tony thought he'd mastered teleportation over night and carried on with his day. When things calmed down he ran off of coffee and AC/DC in his lab, his fellow friends noted their sleep deprived iron companion, along with his behavior and wanted to lend a hand. 

Tony was on edge when he merged from the lab, then he came across Bucky in the kitchen. He walked in with grease all over himself and to the kitchen rubbing his eyes not noticing the new super soldier. “Jarvis? How are the test going?” He mumbled and the AI responded immediately “As they were when you left. There have been no changes, sir.” Tony relaxed at the soothing accent. “Thank you sweetheart.” He watched as the coffee poured into his cup. “That's Jarvis sir.” He shot back earning a small smirk from Tony. 

Bucky looked at Tony and noticed not being acknowledged, “Uh morning Tony.” He said lamely and Tony jerked “Whoa! Sneaky bastard you're as bad as Clint,” he turned “Morning.” He sighed his eyes looked dull and he looked horrible, Bucky eyed him and Steve walked in humming some tune heard, Steve noticed the discoloration in his comrades face, “Hey Stark you okay?” Tony groaned “Y’know I hate that question, everyone asks that question and no one really cares, so keep your questions to yourself,” Tony muttered hotly then he left. 

Tony worked for a good while before he felt a hand on his shoulder jerking him awake, “Shit, I'm working.” Tony grumbled from his troubled dream, he turned to see Sam, Tony took a quick look around and assured himself he was in the lab. 

He looked at Sam more relaxed, “You okay Tony?” He asked and tony grumbled “Oh shut up why do you care, how did you get in here?” Tony grumbled and stretched “It's not much of my busy to say this by we are really worried about you.” He said honestly and Tony waved him off “Did pepper call you? She's such a worry wart.” Tony sighed and spun in his chair “i’m fine just got some sleep and I'm working on something.” Sam shook his head, “Come up and eat something we're all by the pool and Thor is here, it's Tasha's birthday you didn't forget did you.” Tony shook his head immediately, “No I didn't. Get out of here would you?” He then snapped. 

The falcon rolled his eyes and left, “Jack ass.” Tony heaved himself to his feet and got a drink, Sam looked back at the man and continued his march upstairs and to the elevator. Tony needed help, Sam thought and proceeded his march upstairs to call the man's best friend Rhodey. 

Stark decided after his refreshment to clean himself up take a shower then give Natasha the gifts he made her while spending time in his lab. Taking a shower was a good excuse not to get in the pool, he only hoped it would actually work with all the rascals he called teammates. Holding a good size box he walked into the area where the indoor pool was located.

The man was hardly noticed at first since everyone was splashing each other, Bruce who was sitting on the edge now then noticed him along with the winter soldier beside him. “Hey Tony! Glad you joined us!” He said from across the pool. Steve got out of the water slowly his shorts sinfully tight on him and smiled at Tony. The man licked his lips and looked down the dripping body, “Tony where your trunks?” Steve asleep placing his hands on his hips. Tony magically found a way to the man's face once more and smiled warily “Uh I just showered didn't look forward to taking another one so I didn't put them on. But Tasha I got your gift.” He said directing his body to her, Tasha got out of the pool in slow motion it seemed which was rather mouth watering, “Thought you'd forgotten.” She said then making her way over Tony suddenly being focused once more.

Tony gave his famous smile and shook his head, “Me? Forget? Who do you take me as?” He chuckled and looked around his eyes settling on the lapping water. He snapped his gaze away and looked back at the red head, “Let's open it ya? Come on.” Tony walked over at one of the chairs by the pool. Everyone in the pool swam to the edge watching the assassin open her gift.

Natasha took the lid off slowly revealing two beautiful black heels. “They're actually weapons,” Tony informed. “Tony thank you.” He smiled then went off about the technology put into the heels which no one really understood. “Okay basically they have blades, cloaking, and are really comfortable,” he chuckled. Natasha smiled “Thank you again Tony.” Tony smiled back. “Don't thank me birthday girl.” He said softly. 

Moments past and Natasha was back in the water with the others swimming and splashing around. Tony remained on the chair replying to a few emails. “Friend of iron! Come join us the water is quite wonderful!” Thor boomed and Stark hardly glanced over, “Uh thanks but y'know no thanks. I'm working buddy. Maybe another time.” He said clearly.

Of course the god didn't agree with the man's excuse. Neither did Clint, he whispered into Third ear and the god nodded. Thor made his way out of the pool and grabbed Tony from behind taking him to the pool. “Thor! No! P-put me down! Please!” Tony said hotly and wiggled trying to get out of the man's grip. Tony then began to panic, he was about to speak again but was dropped him in the pool.

No one expected Tony to react the way he did. He lashed around instantly after being submerged, thoughts of the cave and waterboarding filled his mind. Suddenly the device in his chest was new again and still connected to the car battery and hands gripping his brown locks pushed him further under the cold water he fought and fought hands pulling him up from the shoulders after what seemed to be forever.

The man coughed and struggled away from the strong arms around him. Steve pulled Tony to the steps getting him out quickly as possible. Sam already tried but was kicked in the gut trying to get his breath back, and Clint who was right behind him now had a bloody nose. Steve used his strength to get the man out and away from the other avengers. 

Tony got from his captors grip and scurried to the wall pushing against it curling up against it. “I'll do it! Please just stop!” He said holding his head but nothing came. Not a rough hand, or punch, no kicking, just silence, then suddenly Tony became more aware he looked around his vision a bit blurry.

Steve was the first to come into focus then the others followed, Sam gave Clint a towel and gained his breath back, Steve kneeled in front of Tony with Bucky and Natasha behind him. Bruce was comforting Thor who was very upset about what he started. 

“Fuck.” Tony whispered and ran a hand over his face. He then stood slowly, “Tony..” Steve started. “Not right now Steve. Just…just shut up.” He muttered and hurried from the pool.


	2. Ashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so short but school kicks my ass so just wanted to post a little something so enjoy and comment below!

Everyone didn't know what to do or say, everyone just stood there frozen unable to speak or act. It was terrifying, well not as much for them as Tony but they really felt like shit. 

Bruce nearly hulked out during the whole thing, Natasha was busy keeping him calm the best she could but he was the Hulk. “No this is bullshit! He was purposely avoiding that! I should've known!” Bruce exclaimed, “Bruce honey please calm down-” Natasha had been at it for a while now, “I AM CALM!” His eyes tinged green and everyone was a little on edge. Thor hung his head in shame sitting on the chair, Clint regained his composure along with Sam, Bucky looked at Steve who looked shocked, ashamed, angry, and confused then everyone grew quiet and shame hung in the air.

Steve broke the silence “Please someone explain this to me…” he said with a strong calm voice. Natasha sat in the tanning chair rubbing Bruce's back taking in a deep breath and began to explain, “When Tony was kidnapped and held in Afghanistan they wanted him to make weapons and I think that used water boarding to torture him..” Natasha hated to be the one to tell them. “You THINK?” Steve sneered, she sighed and looked around the room, “Tony hacked his own shield file and made it seem as if Afghanistan wasn't a big deal. He didn't tell Fury about the waterboarding I assume. I just put two and two together since that is the only reasonable answer for his actions.” Natasha stood. 

Everyone looked back on all the times Tony gave them shit about asking to join them for swimming, Tony had no bathtubs in the tower or even a hot tub! Everyone complained about it because after a big fight it would be nice to unwind and relax in the bath but Tony made it simple, “You want me to remodel every bathroom in MY tower for a tub? No.” and that was the end of it, Clint remembered yelling at him for being selfish, then he nagging for a pool, which was for Natasha's last birthday and it took a lot of convincing even someone mentioning how selfish Tony was being once more for him to go through with it. 

Clint remembered the time he, Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Thor waiting for him to come up the elevator to assault him with water balloons, (it was hard to convince spangles) but right after they soaked Tony he immediately retreated to the elevator and went straight back down. They all laughed thinking it was funny. They all laughed, they all didn't know about their teammates PTSD, they should have known, how couldn't they? They were teammates. 

Clint stood slowly, “We have to apologize to him,” he said softly, the others nodded and stood too but then Jarvis chimed in. “I do not recommend you all coming at once to bombard Anthony with an apology. If you'd care for my advice, I advise you to leave him alone. As much I'd like for you all to assist him in his hard times I feel it would only make things much worse. I'm already calling a friend to help him through this. Please leave him alone.” 

That was rather unlike Jarvis, and did Jarvis just imply that they weren't at all his friends? That he didn't trust them enough to help him with his emotions and to judge him? How could this happen. How could Steve let this happen. They were ashamed.


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony looked up, “Shit what did is say?” Natasha tilted her head ever so slightly amusement shining in her eyes “So you and Steve huh?” Steve hung his head, his hands on his hips. Tony blinked realizing what he said he gripped his towel tighter giving them a cheesey grin, “Surprise?” He chuckled.

Everyone sulked in silence for a good hour before Steve had finally had enough he understood Tony didn't want to be comforted right now. Tony was someone who preferred to hurt alone and ask for help on his own time. But there was little unspoken thing going on between them- unspoken to the team and Steve couldn't sit here while someone he loved and cared about hurt, “I'm going down there. I don't like thinking he's hurting while we are just twiddling our thumbs.” Clint looked up with some dry blood on his upper lip, “Why? He's just gonna shut us out anyways. He doesn't trust us.” Clint muttered, he was the one who asked Thor to do it for him so this was his fault. All of it, and he felt like shit for it. “How do you think you get people to trust you Clint? You be there when they need you most.” Steve snapped. 

The super soldier turned on his heel and marched into the tower and too the elevator, “JARVIS please take me to Tony,” Without a word the elevator opened and he was taken down to the lab. Steve stepped out of the elevator walking to the lab door looking through the clear glass seeing Tony sitting in a convertible with a big screen before him, Rhodey's face was visible on it and he looked at Tony with hidden concern. Rhodey knew better than to pity the genius, it only made him feel worse it made him feel small. Rhodey would be there to cheer him up and support him, if the man was ready to talk he'd talk. 

“So what have you been doing Tones? Other than saving the world and wearing fancy golden suits?” He asked with a smirk, Tony chuckled “Well I've been working my ass off with Pepper, helping her out when she sees fit.” Rhodey nodded “Good dog,” Tony snorted “I’m no dog, more like a sneaky little bastard of a cat.” He rolled his eyes “Ya I can see you knocking a glass off the table as you stare into someone's soul. Then I can also see you being scared of a cucumber.” Tony made a noise of pretend hurt, “What are you trying to say about me Platypus? Since when have I ever been scared of something big and long?” He smirked watching his best friends face twist in disgust, “No the memories oh the horrible memories,” Tony threw his head back laughing, “Oh yes the pleasurable memories, of college he was a nice piece of everything.” Tony laughed and Rhodey pretended to throw up. “Oh and you know I took. Every. Last. Inch.” Tony said hiding laughter of his own. “Oh god I can see it in my head,” Rhodey wheezed, “That taught you to knock next time.” Tony waved his finger, “Okay I have to go, see the nurse I think I'm sick.” Tony laughed “Well then bye sour patch.”

The call ended and Tony let out a soft chuckle, that made him feel a lot better. Tony then shivered, he was still damp and the towel around him was damp too. There was a knock on the door and Steve stood there awkwardly, he waved slightly and the doors then slid open on Tony's command. Steve walked in then stood still his eyes searching Tony for something, maybe courage to talk to him. Tony gave him a tired smile, “Well I'm freezing my ass off here and it would be nice if a big lug like you came and warmed me up.” Tony said softly, no time was wasted after the words left his mouth. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and smiled into his damn hair, “You get cold to easily, it scares me.” Steve admitted. 

This was true, very often Steve found the brunet crawling under the covers next to him late at night or far too early in the morning seeking warmth, or comfort. Steve kissed the top of his head, “I know you wanna blow it off but everyone is worried about you, we all care about you. Clint and Thor feel like shit and Bruce about hulled out.” Tony's head was buried in the crook of Steves neck and he felt the man nod. “You kiss your mother with that mouth Rogers?” He murmurs. “Oh hush now and let's go show them you're alright. And maybe I'll hop in the shower with you?” Steve said softly as they walked to the little staircase that lead to the elevator. Tony hummed in approval, “Oh I'd like that.” Steve shook his head hiding a big grin, “JARVIS take us to the floor the Avengers are all at.” The doors opened and then closed behind them, “Of course Captain.” The AI responded.

The elevator went up and soon the doors slid open with ease, the other Avengers sat in the kitchen wrapped up in towels sitting in silence. “Hey guys,” Tony said stepping out of the elevator with a Stark smirk. “Oh gosh Tony.” Barton rushed over spilling apologies. “Easy there Katniss,” Tony put up a hand to stop the rant. “I'm alright. Just it was all so sudden.” He admitted with a shrug, “I could've fell in and it would've happened it wasn't your fault.” He reasoned but Barton shook his head, “Well I should've known and none of that would've happened I should've paid more attention to your file and what happened. I'm your teammate, your friend I should've never let that happened, Tony I'm so sorry.” He said his eyes pooling with guilt and Tony had to look away he hated that look. “It's fine Barton. Just don't mention it and we are square. Steve and I are gonna hop in the shower-” the room fell silent.

Tony looked up, “Shit what did is say?” Natasha tilted her head ever so slightly amusement shining in her eyes “So you and Steve huh?” Steve hung his head, his hands on his hips. Tony blinked realizing what he said he gripped his towel tighter giving them a cheesey grin, “Surprise?” He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you'll get a new chapter soon! I'll be working on the second to this asap!


End file.
